Life is just talking Adam Torres and Becky Baker
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: Adam isn't TRANS at all. I do NOT own Degrassi and Characters also too. I do own is this story, chapters, ideas and words.
1. Chapter 1

In each story has a beginning and a ending also. Because why: I am Adam Torres. I am telling a story with my **amazing** girlfriend 'Becky Baker' tonight now. This story is called 'The Wonderful great of Degrassi!'

Hear it goes: "Once upon a time there was a boy went by the name of Adam Torres. He **lives** with his Mom, Stepdad and Step Brother 'Drew, Omar and Audra Torres.' Also Adam has a **wonderful** and **amazing** girlfriend **'Becky Baker'** now. Becky is everything whatever it takes in the **world** now. Adam isn't **TRANS** at all. But he is a male or Teenage boy at age of 16 years old. Adam and Becky are Juniors at Degrassi Community School now. But we know how hard its **Dangerous** to go somewhere like in a **Frozen** Lake, **Regular** Lake, **Regular** Ocean, Pond, Creek, Dam, River and Sharks. Adam is **scared** of monsters when he was younger about 6, or 8 years old. Adam **always** has always been there from Drew, Clare, Eli and Becky also too. Adam didn't this story would long, longed, longer, longing and longest chapters in the **world** also too. Into this story plots ahead of **Track** of time already. Never **Smoked** or **Drinked** Adam isn't **Bad** for you anyway okay. "Oh Drew, I need to talk to about somethings first: its a **Lame **already just like the real **'Adam Torres's Life'!**"


	2. Chapter 2 Champ

**Ch. 2 Champ**

**Adam POV  
**

**Hello I am Adam Torres. I have Two Best Friends Clare Edwards and Elijah 'Eli' Goldsworthy. I have a Girlfriend Becky Baker. I have a Brother Andrew 'Drew' Torres. Also I have a Mom and Stepdad Audra and Omar Torres too.**

**Becky POV**

**Hello I am Becky Baker. I have a Boyfriend Adam Torres. I have a Brother Luke Baker. I have a Best Friend back Home in Florida Kelly. Also I have a Mom and Dad Mr. and Mrs. Baker.**

**Back to Adam POV**

**Ww we. I am getting so tired. Adam yawns**

**Well Goodnight People!**


	3. Chapter 3 Adam is sleepwalking

**Ch. 3 Adam is sleepwalking**

**Adam POV**

**Later at Midnight: Adam Wakes up sleepwalking out of his bedroom now. "I must have something to do is go somewhere. More like to Becky Baker's House or play Xbox. Get a hot Chocolate to pour it on Drew aka my brother. Maybe a Bunch of nice and beautiful for my Mom 'Audra Torres' now." Adam asked.**

**Drew POV**

**I hear Adam is sleepwalking now still. Now Adam has his hot Chocolate in his hands and Adam is going to pour it on me.**

**Adam POV**

**I must pour my hot Chocolate on Drew's head now awhile Drew is sleeping.**

**Opps Adam pours his hot Chocolate all over Drew's head and body also too.**


	4. Chapter 4 Realize

**Ch. 4 Realize**

**Do you Remember Adam pours his hot Chocolate on Drew? Adam end up having in his Hands. It was Chocolate Syrup in Adam's Hands instead of his hot Chocolate. That Following Morning: Drew Wakes up with Chocolate Syrup all over his Body now. Drew Screams through Entire House for Adam now. Audra walks into Drew's bedroom and sees him Covered in Chocolate Syrup on Drew's Body now.**

**Adam POV**

**I am at school Already now. I see my Amazing Girlfriend and Best Friends. They are "Becky Baker, Elijah 'Eli' Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards" also too. I am Glad my Brother Drew isn't Showing up for school this Morning. I start to Kiss my Girlfriend Becky on her right Cheek now. She Kisses me back on my left Cheek now. Her and I walked into our First Class of the Day. Sometime Later at Lunchtime: Adam, Becky, Clare and Eli are sitting and Eating Lunch Together.**

**Later after school at the Torres's Household: Drew POV**

**"Mom, I am Really Mad at Adam. Are you going to Punished Adam what he Done to me with the Chocolate Syrup was all over my Body?" Drew asked**


	5. Chapter 5 Punishment Drew time

**Ch. 5 Punishment Drew time**

About Lunchtime is an Hour Long today. Adam just got finish with his lunch. He gets on the picnic table and sings the song called "Upside Down" In his own words now. But he is outside. Adam pulls Becky up next to him on the picnic table now.

Here's Adam sings goes: "Oh whoa/Yeah 'Upside Down' baby/For you anything can I get you/More like a Date for you my amazing girlfriend Becky Baker/Some people can just say that I can have you as my girlfriend always/" Simpson just cut Adam's singing off. "Adam Torres, to my office now." Mr. Simpson asked. Adam is waiting for Mr. Simpson to back to his office. About after twenty minutes of waiting. Adam snucks out. the window and went to his next class now. Simpson walks into his office and he drops his Coffee onto the Ground.

After Adam got Home and he went up to his bedroom now all alone. A very Long Day at Degrassi


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note**

**I want to Decide to do this chapter 6 for garibaylupe2 okay.**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

Adam still his bedroom Door locked now. He didn't want anybody to Bugging him at all. He Lay on his bed and Read his Favorite Comic Book 'newst Issue of the Goon' now. Later: Adam is doing his homework. After Adam got Done with his homework and he Decide to Play his very own Xbox 360 now. Adam is Happy for his Parents' and Drew aren't Bugging him at all. Right about at Midnight: Adam unlocks his bedroom and he takes his bedroom Key into his Pocket of his Handsome Levis' Pants. Adam has on his Handsome Western Button-down Color it is Light Blue with his Plain White T-shirt, Plain White Boxers, Plain White Really Long Socks, Handsome Levis' Dark Blue Pants, Shining Ropers Cowboy Boots, also with his Carharrt Color Light Tan and Finally his Handsome White Cowboy Hat also too. Adam is sneaking out go to a party of the Becky Baker's Styled Themed Party at 'Above the Dot.' "But no Parents' were Allowed!" Adam wrote a note for his Mom and Dad: Adam going to Stay at Eli's Place anyway. Later Adam is sitting at a Bar and is Drinking about Two Glasses of Alcohol. Just now Adam got so Drunk for the first time at age of 17 1/2 years old now. After Adam's Sixth Glass of Alcohol and he finally gave up. Adam want to passed out into his amazing/beautiful girlfriend Becky Baker's Wide arms. But Adam passed out onto the Hard Floor. After about Two minutes Later: Eli aka Adam's Best Friend came up Towards Adam. Eli Helped Adam up off the Floor. Eli Took Adam back to Eli's Place. But Eli and Adam in Front of Clare Edwards's House. Eli puts Adam on a Bench. Eli puts out his Cellphone to Text Clare to come and Help out with Adam. Clare comes outside with a Jacket on. Clare and Eli are Helping Adam into her House right by the warm Fire now. Eli starts to pull Adam's clothes and Cowboy Hat also too. Clare came back into the Living room and she puts a long Sleeves T-shirt on Adam its was her Step Brother Jake's. The size is XXL and but Adam only wears a size of XL. Clare has also Jake's XXL Juicy Dark Gray Sweats on Adam. But Adam has to use the restroom. Eli carried Adam into the washroom. But Adam kept on felling down. Clare goes back into Jake's nice pile of Plain White Boxers and Clare grabs one for Adam now. Eli carries Adam back into the Living room. Clare pulled down the Sweats that Adam is Borrowing for Tonight. Clare pulls up Jake's Plain White Boxers. The size is XXL or 88. Adam still has his Mouth Wide Open. Clare puts a Thermometer in Adam's Mouth to he has a Fever or not. But Adam did to has a Fever right about 109.8. That's very BAD.


	7. Chapter 7 Its time

**Ch. 7 Its time**

**Well its only Friday night now: Adam sneaks out of his house to go Becky's house to see her.**

**Becky POV:**

**I am so Happy for my Parents' aren't home until Two Weeks. Becky sees someone coming through her window. "Becky, please don't hit me or call 911 on me and its only me 'Adam' aka your boyfriend okay." Adam said.**

**"I won't do it, Adam okay." Becky said.**

**Adam POV:**

**"Becky!" Adam said so Breathing Heavily. "Adam!" Becky said. "Are you Becky, Happy for your Parents' and Brother aren't home?" Adam asked. "Yes I am, Adam." Becky said. "Are you okay my Buttercup?" Adam asked. "Yes I am and do you want anything to Drink, Adam." Becky said. "Sure, my Buttercup and I would like a glass of water please." Adam said. After Becky got up off her Parents' Couch and went into the Kitchen. Becky went to get Adam and her glass of water. Afterwards Becky came back in the Living room. She sees BLOOD coming from Adam's Lucky shirt. "Adam, you are BLEEDING!" Becky said. Adam said, "Becky: I don't where I am BLEEDING on me at."  
**


	8. Chapter 8 a Huge Mistake

**Ch. 8 a Huge Mistake**

**Becky POV:**

**Becky said, "Adam: you are BLEEDING inside of your Lucky Shirt and look on your right Sleeve please."**

**Adam said, "Becky: Buttercup, I am looking at my right Sleeve now okay."**

**"What Happened to you, Adam in the first Place on your right Arm, or Hand anyway?" Becky asked**

**"I don't know what Happened to my right Arm, or Hand anyway." Adam said**

**"Lets go to the Hosptial, Adam." Becky said**

**"No I don't want to go to the Hospital and I am Perfectly* Fine, my Buttercup." Adam said**

**Adam said, "Becky: its a lot Better I do this Alone okay. Also we need to BREAK UP right now. Because why my Grades are really Slipping hard and but we will see Each other around school. Well Bye Becky I'll see you around school."**

**Adam POV:**

**Adam suddenly takes off back to his House in time right Before his Parents' for Sneaking out for the first time Already. When Adam Reached Home and he starts to Climb that Beautifully Tree. That Tree Stands in Front of Adam's bedroom Window anyway. After Adam got in his room and Adam gets Unchanged his Clothes. Adam puts on Long Sleeves Shirt, White Plain Hanes Boxers, Long Backetball Shorts and Socks also too.**

**The next Morning POV:**

**Adam Wakes up and he gets out bed. Adam puts his Robe on now. Adam Opens his bedroom Door and he Shuts his bedroom Door. Adam Heads downstairs Toward the Kitchen that's where his Lovely Mother "Audra Torres" is making some Breakfast on a Beautiful Saturday Morning.**

**Drew POV:**

**"Morning, Little Bro!" Drew said**

**"Morning to you too, big Bro!" Adam said**

**"Good Morning, Adam. Did you sleep Well." Audra said**

**"Well Ma, I Slept like a Log." Adam said**

**"That's great, Adam. I see Blood is Dripping off your Robe and Shirt. Tell me; what Happened to yourself right now, Mister and you are in SERIOUS IN TROUBLE HERE now." Audra said**

**"Well Ma, I don't know what Happened to me at all okay. Can I be Exuses please?" Adam said**

**"No, Adam you won't be Exuses from our Family Breakfast and Drew, Stay put please. That Goes you too, Mister okay. Adam, you are GROUNDED for three Months Now. That's means NO Computer, Xbox, Girlfriend, Television, Movies, Hanging with Friends, Cellphone, Telephone, Ipod, Drugs, Drinking, Parties, Comic Books, Car, Driving and Finally NO Sneaking out okay. Did you get all that, Adam?" Audra said**


	9. Chapter 9 Not time for a Girlfriend

**Ch. 9 Not so Good for a Girlfriend**

**Adam POV:**

I Finally Broke up with that Becky Baker today at her House. Now I have Focus on my Grades, Sports, Family, Friends, Truck, bedroom and WhisperHug now on. I am Skateboarding back Home right now. When I got in Front of my House and I Decide to do a Flip off that Rail with my Skateboard? Now I am trying to Land and I Landed onto my right Arm the Wrong Way, or Direction right now. My Mom comes Runs out the Front Door and she sees me Laying on the Ground. "What on Earth Happen to you, Honey and Lets go to the Hospital right now?" Audra asked

I said, "Ma: I was trying to do a Flip off the Rail and but I Landed Wrong Direction onto my right Arm okay."

Audra said, "Adam: Honey, nomore Skateboarding for you and Skateboarding is so DANGEROUS okay. I don't want to see you get Hurt okay." Adam said, "Ma: I Decide to Break up with Becky Baker today at her House okay." Audra said, "Adam: Honey, that's okay to do that Idea."


	10. Chapter 10 That Darn Break Up

**Ch. 10 That Darn Break up:**

**Adam POV:**

**"That Darn Break up with that Becky Baker." Adam is just thinking. When I got Home and I went to sit outside on the steps? My Parents' aren't Home yet from Work. Drew is with Bianca DeSousa right now. Now I don't have Girlfriend anymore for awhile now.**

**Becky POV:**

**Why did Adam Break up with me in tne First Place and because his told me; his grades are Slipping? That's a Lie! I Decide to Text Adam to asking him; he is Alright.**

**"****_Hey Adam, you are okay. I love u!"-Becky Baker_**

**_"Please Let me Be Alone okay."-Adam Torres_**

**_"Adam, do u want me to come over."-Becky Baker_**

**_"No thanks I am Fine okay."-Adam Torres_**

**_"Hello Adam, if u see this text from me. Start to Believe in urself again."-Becky Baker_**


End file.
